Pokepark 3: Some sort of place holder title!
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: (A collab with KRGDoesFanfictions) Another Pokepark means another adventure! Join Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Piplup, and a few others as they venture on through this new place! Who knows what might happen! (BAD SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Dewdrop Isle!

_**Hey guys, although I didn't have enough practice yet, and that this sort of came on all of a sudden, I am here to say that I am doing a collab with someone. And this story right here is the collab. Yes this story you're reading right here is a collab. **_

_**Who am I doing this collab with? Just Wait for the second chapter... Or read the summary.**_

_**So the way that we're doing this is sort of a turn based thing. As in i do all the odd number chapters and he does all the even number chapters. And I (since i'm doing all the odd numbered chapters) Was picked first out of the both of us out of some random selector thing that requires luck and whatnot. **_

_**SO. **_

_**With everything aside for now, I am happy to give you the first chapter.**_

_**~Kirbygirl1013**_

* * *

The sun outside was shining brightly, not a single cloud interfering its bright rays. The scent of adventure was mixed with in the air, the scent of excitement, and some anxiety rushed through the air and brushed past the button nose of a yellow mouse creature.

The smell was strong enough to interrupt the creature from his deep slumber, he sat up and covered his nose, cringing. "GOD. TEPIG, DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO DO THAT HERE!?"

The pig like creature looked up at the yellow one, With a tired look in his eyes. "S-sorry Pikachu..." he moaned trying to stand up on his hooves. "I... It's just my anxiety..."

"it's always the anxiety Tepig." A green, snake like creature said, wiping sleep out of her eyes. "It's ALWAYS the anxiety."

"As much as I hate to say it, Snivy's right." The water otter next to her said, copying Pikachu's earlier gesture of covering his nose and cringing. "you blame EVERYTHING on your anxiety. And I don't even know what an 'anxiety' is!"

Tepig frowned, blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry guys... It's just that we're so far from home... and..."

"And?" the otter like creature said, raising a pokebrow.

"What if the new pokemon... pick on me?" He whimpered, covering his face.

"Aww buddy, don't be like that." The otter like creature walked over to him and sat down next to him, rubbing his back reassuringly. "You have to remember that you have amazing friends who can stand up for you at any given moment."

"R-really?"

"Oshawott may be an idiot..." Snivy said sitting down on the other side of Tepig. "But he's not stupid."

Oshawott gave a look at Snivy. "What's that supposed to mean?" He stiffly asked.

Snivy rolled her eyes. "Ohmygod, **it means that you're _RIGHT_.**" She sighed.

Oshawott scratched the back of his head. "I... am? I uh mean... OF COURSE I am! I'm always right!"

Snivy face palmed, sighing at the water type's ignorance.

"Speaking of friends that have each others backs, we're supposed to meet up with Piplup somewhere soon, and i don't want to let him down." Pikachu said.

Tepig looked up at Pikachu. "B-but, where is piplup?"

Pikachu sighed. "I... have absolutely no idea."

the three starters sighed, Piplup has been Pikachu's best pal for a long time! how can he not know where he is?

"I know, I know... Dumb move on forgetting where to go... but he did say to come and meet him at a beach to help a fellow water type with a problem. but that's all

I remember! honest!" Pikachu sighed, he stood there looking at the grass before he felt a small tug on his tail. he then looked up at the three pokemon, who have been

waiting for a response before carrying on with their morning.

"alright, who just tugged my tail?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising a pokebrow.

"IT WAS SNIVY!" Oshawott shouted.

Snivy quickly turned to Oshawott, shooting a harsh glare at him. "IT WAS SO NOT ME." she shouted.

Oshawott shot a glare back at Snivy. "HOW ELSE WOULD HIS TAIL GET TUGGED!?" He barked back.

"MAYBE BY THAT ORANGE THING THAT IS CLEARLY TERRIFIED OF US NOW BECAUSE WE'RE YELLING." Snivy pointed at a small orange creature cowering behind Pikachu.

Oshawott stared at the orange creature, who was now whimpering in fear. A moment later he turned back to Snivy. "SORRY DIDN'T CATCH YOU THE FIRST TIME WHAT WAS THAT!?"

and with that the small orange creature bolted away, on to a path that lead to... somewhere.

Pikachu stood there for a moment, then ran down the path. The others stood there for a moment before following.

* * *

Piplup sat on the sandy ground, tracing a circle in the ground with his fin.

"Hey Piplup, when are the pokemon you spoke of going to be here?" the pokemon next to him asked.

"Soon... I hope..." Piplup sighed while standing up and brushing the sand of him. "besides, you shouldn't be talking right now, because YOUR friend is late as

well!"

The pokemon that was with Piplup shrugged. "Sorry, it's not my fault that she's late."

There was a pause between the two pokemon.

"Dude?"

"What?"

"Your friend is a girl?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"You like her?"

"As a friend?"

"Nooooooooo..."

"Uhhhm..."

"You're blushing."

"Piplup, shut up."

**"BUT YOU'RE BLUSHING. THAT MEANS _SOMETHING_ RIGHT!?"**

**"IT MEANS YOU'RE BEING TOO NOSY PIPLUP."**

"Okay fine. I'll leave you and your 'girlfriend' business alone."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Pfft. whatever."

A small orange pokemon ran up to the two, nervously shivering.

"U-Uhm... Mister Piplup... Mister Froakie... Th-they're on their way." It said, holding its tail close to its small chest.

"Oh thank god." Piplup sighed with releif. "I swear if I were to wait for one more day for them to come I-"

"HEY PIPLUP!"

**"SORRY WE'RE LATE!"**

"Oshawott you're yelling too loud again."

"G-GUYS WAIT UP!"

The small orange pokemon ran and hid behind the pokemon who's name was Froakie, whimpering and shivering nervously.

"Wow... Dedenne must be horrified of you guys..." He said as the four stopped in front of him, panting from the long run. "What ever you did to her."

He stroked the small pokemon's head. "Thanks kiddo. you can go and play now."

And with that the small orange pokemon ran off.

Piplup turned to the four exhausted pokemon. "It's about time you've arrived." He said.

Pikachu looked up at Piplup. "We're sorry, we kinda overslept. and we kinda got... lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah... Lost."

"So the four of you got... lost."

"Yeah. Lost."

"You know the drifblim could carry you here."

Pikachu raised a pokebrow. "They could do that?"

Piplup sighed. "Yeah, they can."

"Then where would we tell them to go?... I mean, you never told us the name of this place."

"Dang it you're right... I should of asked where I was." Piplup face palmed. "Once again, type disadvantages destroy me."

Oshawott tilted his head in confusion. "Uh Piplup?" he said. "what is that supposed to mean? this isn't a battle after all."

Snivy nudged the otter like pokemon. "it's a metaphor." she whispered. "a figure of speech."

"Oh... I still don't get it."

"Figures." Snivy rolled her eyes and shrugged. she expected him to learn a little bit more from their journies together... but nothing about him really changed. She

turned to Froakie, who was just standing there watching the group. "So bluey..." Snivy started.

Froakie blinked and looked up at Snivy. "yeah?"

"What is this place called? clearly none of us know where we are."

Froakie blinked again. "oh right!" he cleared his throat before continuing. "MAY I... have everyone's attention for a moment."

Everyone fell silent and quickly turned to the blue frog.

"I would like to welcome you all to..." Froakie paused, gesturing towards the rest of the beach. "Dewdrop isle... The most visited beach in all of pokepark! I would know because i lived most of my life here, and I've seen MANY, many pokemon come by, and I mean MANY..."

Everyone stared at the beach for a moment, before turning back to Froakie.

"Nice place." Snivy said.

Oshawott sighed. "It's WAY better than where I live."

Piplup frowned. "Same here."

"Yeah... this place is nice." Pikachu smiled. "Tepig? what are your thoughts?"

Tepig was frozen in his spot. his gaze locked on something off in the distance. two somethings to be more precise.

Piplup turned his head in the direction where Tepig was staring, smirking at what he saw. "hey Froakie, is that your... lady-friend over there talking to the

Dedennator?"

Froakie shot a look at at Piplup. His face flushed in a light pink shade. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

"S-Sorry M-miss... I... I just..." Dedenne shivered holding her tail. She was utterly, horribly, and completely...

Terrified.

She was running to her safe spot where she isolated herself from the others, when she accidentally bumped into a fox like pokemon, stopping her in her tracks.

The fox like pokemon sighed. "It's okay... I'm not that hurt at all, you don't need to worry."

Dedenne frowned. "B-but-" The fox like creature placed her paw on top of Dedenne's head. It's warm gentleness calmed the little creature down.

"calm down okay? it's alright. there's no need to worry."

The fox like reature turned her head to see a group of pokemon arguing. She rolled her eyes. "Ah, i gotta go. stay safe okay kid?"

Dedenne nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "okay miss. thank you!"

The fox pokemon smiled before running over to settle whatever the group of pokemon was arguing over.

* * *

"Great now you got her attention." Froakie said as he crossed his arms. "She's not going to like the fact that she saw us arguing."

"well it's not MY fault!" Piplup snorted. "you were the one who was doing all of the..." Piplup trailed off, taking a quick whiff of the air.

"uhm... what's that smell?"

Oshawott quickly covered his nose cringing at the smell. "'Tepig's anxiety.'" he said.

Tepig blushed in embarassment. "I-I'm sorry! I... She..." His blush worsened. Froakie give him a stone cold glare that made him tense up even more than he already was.

Froakie doesn't usually have any enemies... but he beleives that he just made two at this very moment.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see the fox pokemon, standing right in front them...

"Is there... Anything wrong here? you all seem to be arguing."

Froakie smiled, trying to hide his annoyance with the penguin and the fire pig. "Hey fennekin how's it going?"


	2. Chapter 2: A place holder chapter title!

**_Hey all you fine readers out there! I'm the guy who gave the idea to actually do this. *dodges tomatoes* So anyway, yes, I am KRGDoesFanfictions. I was bored one day, so I thought, collab fanfic, and I'll let you guess the rest. So I am doing all of the even chapters (2, 4, 6, etc.) for this story, and let's hope I keep to the previous chapter!_**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

"Hey Fennekin, how's it going?" Froakie said to the smallish red fox.

"Oh, not too bad," the fox replied. "I was just calming down Dedenne from whatever scared her."

"You can thank Oshawott for that," Snivy said, much to the otters expense.

"HEY! You should be blaming yourself, too!" Oshawott yelled. He kinda was right, meaning that they both yelled back in the forest.

"Well MAYBE if you didn't blame me the first time!" On the other hand, Oshawott did wrongly accused Snivy about pulling Pikachu's tail.

"Aw come on, that was the past!" Snivy and Oshawott were now stuck in a loop of arguments.

"W-we should probably leave them be…" the fire pig stated, as everyone started to go somewhere a BIT less loud.

* * *

"Oh I think I get it," Fennekin said after some introductions. "Pikachu is Piplups friend, the ones arguing over there are Snivy and Oshawott, and Sir Farts-a-lot (clarifying that anxiety gives him farts (wait were you thinking he….gross)) is Tepig."

The pig said, "Oh man, n-not you too! It's j-just anxiety…"

Unfortunately, to everyone's misfortune, Tepig did it again when they heard Oshawott yell "So you think that since you're a princess, you expect people to take the blame FOR YOU?!"

"I-IDIOT!" Snivy yelled as she Vine Whipped him on the back of the head. "Don't go yelling stuff like that!"

Fennekin, whilst still covering its nose, said, "Wait, that girl's a PRINCESS?!" Great going Oshawott, great freakin' goin. "Why would you bring royalty HERE?"

Pikachu only shrugged. "We never really knew. She just joined us as a way to get away from it all." That also reminded the yellow rat of something important.

"Hey Piplup, why did you call us here in the first place?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Special request!

_**Hey guys! Back again with the third chapter! Hope ya like it! And please feel free to leave some constructive criticism! Your advice really helps me out!**_

_**~Kirbygirl1013**_

* * *

Piplup stood there for a moment, trying to think of an answer to Pikachu's question.

Pikachu sighed. "Well?"

"Ahh..." Piplup shrugged. "To be honest I have absolutely no clue why _I'M_ even here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Seriously." The penguin turned to the water frog. "Froakie why did you call us here?"

Froakie grunted. "I'll tell you guys, but first..." he turned to the two girls of the group. "You two, go off somewhere, we really need to talk about something

important, with out a certain one of you knowing what it is."

"Wait! whoa, whoa, WHOA." Snivy crossed her leafy arms. "You want me to spend time with Foxy here!? Nuh-uh, no way, I don't waste my time with strangers." Snivy shook her head.

"Well..." Froakie tapped his foot, trying to think of a compromise. "What if... I toss 500 berries into the mix, just for doing this tiny favor for me?"

Snivy sat there for a moment, her mouth making a small 'O' shape before she turned to Fennekin and grabbed her ear.

**"OW!"**

"Come on Fenny!" Snivy said as she dragged the fennec fox pokemon away from the group.

Froakie stared at the two as Snivy dragged Fennekin to 'who knows where' before quickly turning back to the group, sighing with relief. "Phew, thank god Snivy took care of that situation. It would of been a HUGE jab at the chest asking just Fennekin to go away."

"Situation?" Pikachu said as he tilted his head.

"J-jab?" Tepig stuttered out confusingly.

"Chest?" Piplup said.

"Snivy?" Oshawott said, receiving a blank stare from the other guys, He blushed trying to cover up what he just said. "Uhm... GO AWAY! Yes I meant go away... go... away... haaa..." Oshawott scratched the back of his head sweating nervously. "ha... haaa... Froakie why are we here?"

"Oh right!" Froakie said, gaining everyone's attention back. "I Uhm... Need your help."

"With what?" Pikachu asked.

"Well... I'm looking for a gift for Fennekin-"

**_"HA!"_** Piplup shouted. **"SHE _IS_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"**

**_"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"_**

Piplup sighed as he muttered something underneath his breath.

Froakie rolled his eyes. "You see, Fennekin and I have been friends for a while now and I... want to give her something to thank her for being such a great friend."

"Or just to get to first ba-_MMPH!_"

Pikachu clamped piplups beak shut, rolling his eyes at the penguins foolish behavior. "We'll be happy to help find Fennekin a present."

Froakie smiled then nodded. "Thank you guys SO much!"

* * *

"So, How long has this 'Princess' title, bothered you?" Fennekin said turning her attention to Snivy who had her arms crossed.

"Ever since I was born." She said rolling her eyes.

_"Wow."_

"Don't '_wow_' that... please."

"Have you... found your 'Prince Charming' yet?"

"Why do you ask that? I don't need a... 'Prince Charming.'"

"I dunno. Why run a kingdom by yourself? If you're going to be a queen, you need a king!"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Have you at least met anyone that has caught your eye?"

"Fennekin please..."

"Anyone you met on your adventure?"

**"FENNEKIN!"** Snivy covered her face, sighing loudly.

Fennekin frowned. "I-I'm sorry... I was being too nosy..." She tucked her fluffy tail between her legs and her ears drooped down slightly.

Snivy looked over at the saddened pokemon and sighed. She reached over and gently stroked Fennekins head. "I'm sorry that I was rude..." Snivy sighed. "But hey, at least we both have something worth apologizing for right?"

"I-I guess." Fennekin said.

"So... do you have anyone on your mind... in particular?" Snivy asked, her lips curled slightly upwards, as she saw Fennekins ears perk up in interest.

"Like a 'prince charming'?"

Snivy giggled. "Yes, like a 'Prince Charming.'"

* * *

"HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND ANYTHING YET!?" Piplup shouted to the others.

"NOPE!" Oshawott called from the top of a tree.

"N-NOTHING OVER HERE!" Tepig said pushing a rock over to see if there was anything under it.

"NOTHIN' OVER HERE EITHER!" Froakie shouted sifting through the sand.

"HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET PIPLUP!?" Pikachu said holding a small object in his hand.

"WHY DO YOU ASK BUDDY!?" Piplup shouted, not knowing that Pikachu was acutally right next to him.

Pikachu rubbed his head with a free paw, holding the object in the other one. "Really piplup? THAT loud?"

Piplup rubbed the back of his own head as well, copying the yellow mouse pokemon. "Well now you know how I feel..." Piplup then noticed the small object he was holding. "Whatchya got there?"

"HEY PIKACHU WHY YA TALKING TO PIPLUP!?" Oshawott shouted.

"HE FOUND A THING THAT MIGHT WORK!" Piplup shouted in a response.

**_"HE DID!?"_** Froakie rushed over to Pikachu and snatched the object out of his hand. "Lemme see!" He held the object up to the sunlight.

The object was a beautiful, pink-ish crystal that shined brightly in the sunlight. He smiled as he turned to Oshawott who was still up in the tree. "HEY OSHAWOTT!"

he called.

"YEAH?" Oshawott said squinting in the sunlight.

"COULD YOU CUT DOWN A VINE AND BRING IT HERE?"

"SURE THING!"

Froakie smiled as he watched the otter climb out of the tree. He had finally found a gift for Fennekin, and he is entirely sure that she would LOVE it.

* * *

_'Okay Oshy, you got this.'_ Oshawott thought to himself as he grabbed a vine and swung down from the tree, he then climbed up the vine and grabbed his scallop and began

cutting the vine he was holding on, not knowing what would happen.

He was half way through with cutting the vine, and rested his arm for a moment, painting and sweating from all the vine cutting. He closed his eyes for a moment

lowering his head. _'Phew... this sure is hard.'_ he thought. _'Maybe I should of learned the move cut before I did this.'_

Oshawott opened his eyes, his head still lowered, seeing that he was about... 20 feet off the ground. His eyes widened as he hugged the vine. _'Crap...'_ he thought.

Just when he was about to climb down the vine it snapped. Sending him downwards, screaming like a little girl. He kept his eyes shut expecting the worst to happen, but instead felt something wrap around his waist, stopping him from his fall.

However... This did not stop him from screaming.


	4. Chapter 4: Yeah, Sure

**_Oh man, this chapter took awhile. But I'm back to writing Chapter 4! Like always, put your opinions in that review box, and tell us how we're doin'!_**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

Of course, even after Oshawott was set down on the ground, he was still scared sh-(MMMPH)-poopless. And that didn't stop Snivy from whipping him on the head again.

"You can STOP now!" Snivy yelled. Once Oshawott finally calmed down, that's when Snivy started interrogating. "Why did you think being in a tree acting like Mankey would get everyone's attention?!"

"U-uh…I was…uh…." Oshawott wasn't sure what to even say. He has had to deal with Snivy's anger at a lot of points, but here couldn't have been the best time.

Piplup then decided to go ahead and say, "Froakie wanted us to get something for his cru-" but was cut off by Tepig and Pikachu holding him back. "Not the best TIME, Piplup!" Pikachu whispered.

Fennekin walked over, confused, and asked, "Who's getting what for who now?"

"Nothing!" Pikachu yelled, snatching the vine in the otters hands and runs off to Froakie with Piplup and Tepig. Oshawott was left with an empty hand, and as he gets up to join the others, he was stopped by Snivy.

"Hey, do you mind telling us what that was about?" Snivy asked. The fox also nodded her head, signifying that she'd like to know as well.

"Uh…well…." Oshawott was stumped. He actually wanted to tell Snivy, but with Fennekin here? That would kill the surprise big time. "Hey Snivy, can you come over here for a second?"

Snivy walked over to Oshawott, away from Fennekin, both still confused. Oshawott tries his best to explain what was going on and why he was in the tree.

"So Froakie's trying to make a present for Fennekin, Pikachu found something, and asked you to cut a vine from that tree?" the green snake summarized.

"Yep! But you can't tell Fennekin, OR say you heard this from me." Oshawott said.

"That only begs the question. Why tell me?" Snivy asked.

"Uh…you see…." Oshawott didn't really know himself. "I guess I can trust you with this kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, sure," Snivy said, as she walked back over to Fennekin.

* * *

"Alright. Just wrap this around here, and…..done!" Froakie said as he finished up making the present. The others thought the same thing.

"It's perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5: A Very eventful Chapter!

_**Hey back again with chapter 5! Remember that this is a collaberation, and we're both practicing our writing skills, tell us how we're doing so far! but please... No more flaming! **_

_**~Kirbygirl1013 **_

* * *

Dewdrop Isle looked just as beautiful at Midnight as it does Midday, but there's something about it that the night sky did that made it... tick.

And that so called "tick" always leaves Fennekin awestruck. She always assumed that it was the ever changing sky at night that gave her that warm feeling inside. The only colors she can recall from the spectrum were, Dark blues, Fiery reds, and Passionate Purples. And those three simple colors intertwined with one another, creating a beautiful canvas that sprawled out throughout the entire sky.

Fennekin lied back in the sand, staring up at the night sky. "Today was rather interesting." She said to herself, silently enough so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. "I made new friends... sort of, Met up with an old one, and met a princess." She smiled, rolling back over and standing up, shaking the sand off of her body. "Today was good... I don't know how it would of been better."

"I know how..."

Fennekin felt something slide around her neck, making her lightly blush.

"... Happy birthday Fennekin."

Fennekin flinched, And quickly turned around taking a few steps backwards in shock, she took a moment before speaking. "F-froakie!?"

Froakie smiled at her and waved casually. "Hey."

Fennekin sighed, trying to calm down. "Wh-Why are you awake?"

"Oh no reason." Froakie crossed his arms "I just wanted to give the greatest friend the greatest birthday gift ever."

Fennekin froze for a moment, then quickly looked down seeing the beautiful glowing crystal, dangling from her neck. "Y-You remembered this year?"

"How could I forget?"

"Oh, Froaksie thank you SO much!" Fennekin smiled warmly, looking back up at the frog. "I... I love it."

Froakie smiled back. "Well you're welcome!"

...

"Wait, _'Froaksie'?_ Where did that come from!?"

Fennekin giggled. "Well it came from me, Silly!"

Froakie playfully rolled his eyes then sighed. "Don't play smart with me now Fenny."

"'Fenny'? Where did that come from?"

"It came from me, Silly!"

The two began giggling loudly, but caught themselves before they woke everyone else up.

There was a pause between the two for a few moments

Fennekin turned to Froakie, staring him in the eyes and smiled. "You're the greatest friend a girl can ever ask for."

Froakie smiled and blushed lightly at the comment. "And you're the greatest friend a guy can ever ask for."

Then suddenly, as if the action was out of no where, Fennekin quickly pecked his cheek, making his smiling face turn into a one of shock and suprise.

"Think of it as a 'thank you' gift." Fennekin said. She then walked to her spot, curled up, and fell asleep.

Froakie watched as she did this, his feet frozen in place for a moment, his blush was a deep crimsion.

"Y-yes..." He whispered to himself before he fell backwards and blacked out.

* * *

"Alright gang!" Pikachu called out with excitement, waking up almost everyone from their slumber. "Time to get up!"

They moaned in annoyance, slowly trying to wake up from their rest.

"But Pikachu..." Piplup whined, rubbing one of his eyes with his flipper. "Can... Getting up wait like... 5 more minuets?"

Pikachu smiled. "Nope! Nobody's asleep when Sparky's awake!"

Piplup yawned. "Since when was your name, 'Sparky'?"

_**"SINCE NOW!"**_

"Pikachu, Could you stop acting like Oshawott?" Snivy said, letting out a small yawn as she stretched.

"Yeah Pikachu." Oshawott said, rubbing his eyes. "Could you stop acting like m- HEY." Oshawott shot Snivy a glare. "**_WHAT DOES "ACTING LIKE OSHAWOTT" MEAN WOMAN?"_**

Snivy rolled her eyes. "It means..." Snivy's voice trailed off for a moment, waiting for a cheep insult to come into mind. "It means that you act like a total moron Oshawott."

**"YOU USED THAT INSULT ON ME BEFORE WE LEFT SNIVY."** Oshawott crossed his arms. "Be more FREAKING original."

**"WELL I'M TRYING OSHAWOTT."** Snivy places her hands on her hips. "I'm just running out of material to work with, because you're such an idiot."

"Ah, so your "river of insults" is finally running dry?"

"No, if anything, it should be _OVERFLOWING_ with insults."

"Dont lie to me now Snivy. Your river is running dry."

**_"IT'S NOT RUNNING DRY!"_**

"Yes it is."

"_UGH_. Just shut up already!"

Oshawott Cackled with victory as he saw Snivy sit down in the sand and pout. He outsmarted the smart one, and that made him feel... well... smart.

Pikachu sighed. "Nothing between you two ever changes."

Tepig, who was now awake from all of the arguing, nodded. "I wonder why they're friends, considering the f-fact that they're constantly at each other's throats."

Piplup yawned. "Yeah, I totally agree."

Pikachu shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Well it was kinda forced upon... by me."

Piplup gave Pikachu a look, then sighed. "Why would you do such a horrible thing Sparky."

"You can stop calling me 'Sparky' now Piplup."

"Nah, I like the way it sounds... SPARKY."

"No seriously... Stop."

* * *

Everyone in "the gang" was now exploring every nook and cranny of dewdrop isle, but to avoid any incidents to attract any "un-wanted" attention, they agreed to travel together.

"So why is there nothing... 'exciting' here Froakie?" Piplup asked, beginning to walk backwards.

Froakie looked at the backwards walking pokemon that was looking at him, waiting for a response. "Well, there WAS an attraction here, but it got shut down for what ever reason..."

Everyone stopped and stared at Froakie for a moment in shock.

"How in the world would an attraction be 'shut down?'" Pikachu asked.

Froakie scratched the back of his head. "Well, The host could of gone off somewhere, the attraction could of gone under renovation, Random storms, you name it."

"O-Or it could be because of that crowd of pokemon over there." Tepig said, turning to the group of pokemon. Everyone turned to scene that was going on off in the distance.

"Oh god." Froakie said.

"Not this again." Fennekin sighed.

The pair ran off towards the crowd, leaving the others completely confused. The others watched as Fennekin and Froakie disapeared into the crowd of pokemon before exchanging looks with one another before saying...

_"Again?"_

* * *

**"AND THERE SHE WAS!"** A green and brown, rodent like creature said, taking a heroic stance and pointing a green crystal out like a sword. "**IN THE HANDS OF THE MIGHTY ****BEAST! The sacred jewel known as one of the gems of LIFE!"**

The group of pokemon gasped as the gem glowed in the sunlight, raditing the feeling of strength and power.

**"And Legend has it that there's another one hidden on this very beach! Therefore, I must continue my quest to find this very jewel of life, the sacred jewel of Lo-"**

_"EXCUSE ME."_

_"COMING THROUGH."_

"Oh sorry miss."

"Froakie that was _me._"

"Oh sorry about that Fennekin."

The rodent like pokemon sighed. "Sorry everyone, my heroic story time, must be cut short for now, but I ensure you, I will answer your pleas at a later time on this very day." He then leapt down from the rock. "Please enjoy your day."

The crowd then slowly diminished, and the pokemon resumed their daily activities, leaving Froakie and Fennekin making the only two pokemon left of the "crowd."

"Fennekin, Froakie, You two were ruining my heroic story time with the peeps." The rodent pokemon said.

Fennekin sighed "Sorry."

Froakie rolled his eyes. "But you were getting caught up in the moment again."

One of the rodents ears twitched in confusion, but then noticed the group of pokemon behind him, more importantly Snivy.

"Well, well, well..." He walked up to Snivy with a smug grin on his face. "My, My, My, you are quite a fair lady, I've heard about you... _Princess_."

Snivy rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm a princess everyone knows, you don't need to have a dramatic pause."

"Ah, you're the sassy type aren't you princess Snivy."

"Yes now please get away from me you're in my bubble."

"But that aroma of yours is quite... nice."

**_"YOU KNOW IT'S KINDA WEIRD THAT YOU KNEW MY NAME BEFORE I PROPERLY INTRODUCED MYSELF."_**

"But there's no need for such a thing now is there."

"I don't care, just **_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP_**."

"Now, there's no need to say su-"

Oshawott, who was fed up with this "flirtatious" pokemon already, stepped between the two, readying his scallop for combat. _**"She said get away."**_

The pokemon took a step back "Well, well, what do we have here? The fair maiden's picky boyfriend."

Oshawott sighed. "We're _NOT_ dating for the record, but if you take one more step towards her, I swear on Samurott that I will-"

"Will what? Cut my head off and give it to the queen of the arbor area? Not with that puny little thing."

**_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY SCALLOP YOU SNOBBY TRAIN WRECK!?"_**

Froakie and Fennekin pushed the pokemon back before Oshawott Could do anything to him.

Froakie grunted, "Sorry about Chespin, he just acts like He's a big deal at times. He's actually a really nice guy."

Chespin sighed. **"THAT'S _SIR_ CHESPIN TO YOU FROAKIE."**


	6. Chapter 6: A spark of Rivalry!

**_Hey readers! I finally got to writing Chapter 6 after some time. Read the chapter, or if you just got into the story, go to Chapter 1 and read from there! Then give me and Kirb some feedback by reviewing this story! Keep in mind that we are pissed off at this anon guy goin' around hatin' our stuff. Thinks he's hot shit or somethin'. So to avoid being another, if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT. We good? Good._**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

"That's SIR Chespin to you!"

Oshawott yelled, "Oh so you think your some kind of prince who thinks he can go around and hit on anyone?!"

"Oshawott, STOP!" Snivy screamed. By this point, Oshawott and the green rodent were staring daggers at each other.

"Hey, uh, Fennekin? Who is this guy?" Pikachu asked.

"That's Chespin. He's a Pokemon who likes to go around and make himself look good for attention. Problem with that is that he's a giant pain doing so. Most of everyone tend to ignore them except for his 'fans'. He's probably trying to be good, but ends up failing." Fennekin explained.

"I-Interesting." Tepig replied

"I doubt Snivy would enjoy being around you guys. So Snivy, wanna get away and come with me?" Chespin said, clearly trying to hit on her.

"Please, like I would hang out like you," Snivy bluntly put.

"Yeah! You tell him!" Oshawott cheered.

Chespin only had a face of irritation. Not once, but twice he was shot down! All of that anger and hate was then washed away by a smug grin. "Well, if you're going to be difficult, then how about we settle this the old fashioned way?"

Everyone only had a confused look on their face. "What?"

"A battle." Chespin said, and he pointed at Snivy. "For her."

Snivy was shocked and horrified. "OH MY ARCEUS. Why am I the focus here?!"

"Yeah you can't be serious!" Piplup yelled.

"Great, here we go again," Froakie said, sweating a little.

"So, who will be my opponent?" Chespin said, hands/paws (I really don't know, stubs?) at his hips. Chespin wanted to do anything for attention, but no one thought he'd fight over one Pokémon!

"I'll battle," said a brave Oshawott.

"Oshawott, you don't have to." replied a worried Snivy.

"No, no, I'll do it. You're my friend." Oshawott said as he walked over to Chespin. "Besides…." He whips out his scalchop."This guy owes an apology for my scalchop."

"Alright!" Chespin exclaimed, getting into a battle stance. "This'll be easy."

Everyone only watched as the battle commenced.

* * *

_Somewhere in PokePark…._

A Pokemon was sitting in a throne like he's waiting.

Watching as Oshawott and Chespin do battle.

"Maybe the gems will tear them apart…."

* * *

**_Joy, I wrote something confusing, but it'll make a good side story or whatever. Either way, thanks for reading the chapter!_**

**_-KRG_**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret's Revealed!

_**Hi It's me again. before you start reading the chapter, I just want to get one thing clear.**_

_**I've been receiving some... pretty harsh reviews recently. and while I do respect opinions, that give nobody the right to bash everything I do, and I do try my hardest too. So I took the only course of action I know how to take and began to moderate the reviews given on my stories. And as much as I respect everyone's **_**_opinion, I do ask of one thing. If you're not going to be nice about it, could you please keep it to yourself? It hurts going through each review that compares me to a pile of rubbish. As I said before, I'm a bit rusty and I'm practicing to become a better writer than I was before._**

**_I would respect it if you left constructive Criticism on my stories if you really think I should improve my writing. It would make me really happy if you provided me helpful tips to improve my style, grammar, ect._**

**_Thank you ahead of time for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

The pokemon smirked, cackling menacingly.

"It's only a matter of time now... before destruction takes over the entirety of pokepark!"

He rubbed his hands together.

"Oh master Yvetal will be oh so happy to hear this kind of news..."

* * *

"COME ON OSHY YOU CAN DO IT!" Piplup shouted, encouraging his fellow water type ally. "SHOW THAT SNOT-NOSED BRAT WHO'S BOSS!"

"YOU BET I WILL!" Oshawott waved back at Piplup with a determined look on his face.

Snivy stood there watching as the two battling pokemon ran towards each other, tapping her foot nervously. "Oh no..."

Fennekin noticed Snivy's nervousness and sighed. "It's okay, he always does this."

Snivy shot her a galre. "But what if he... wins?"

Fennekin giggled. "It's he usually doesn't, even when he has a type advantage, AND a group of pokemon watching."

Snivy sighed at the mentioning of the large group of pokemon that gathered around to see the battle. "I don't know Fennekin, He looks very determined."

"So? Oshawott looks just as determined! and besides... I think he might like you."

"What? Oshawott? Like me? Fennekin are you sure that necklace isn't troubling you at all?"

"I'm 100% sure!"

"Then why are you saying such... stupid things?"

"Well isn't it obvious!? The way he pulled you away from the group earlier to talk to you? The way he stood up for you? Eep! That is _SOOOO_ romantic!"

Snivy gagged. Sure she liked the otter, but she didn't want anyone to know about it! It was kind of her thing... to have a one sided crush on someone she teased all of

the time. "Fennekin... Could you please... stop?"

Fennekin's eyes widened as the crystal on her necklace glowed. "Ohmygosh!" a huge grin slowly formed on her face. "Y-you mean... you actually... _EEEP!_ YOU-_MMPH!_"

Snivy quickly covered Fennekin's mouth, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. **"FENNEKIN! _PLEASE!_"**

* * *

"I, SIR CHESPIN, WILL FINISH YE OFF WITH MY NEW TRUSTY WEAPON!" Chespin pointed the crystal at Oshawott.

"Chespin." Oshawott sighed. "We haven't started the battle yet. all we did was run towards each other."

"STAND BACK EVERYBODY!" Chespin stretched out his puny arms. "STAND BACK AND WATCH THE BRAVE, EVER SO POWERFUL, EVER SO ATTRACTIVE, HEROIC, SIR CHESPIN AS HE- beats up Oshawott and steals his girlfriend."

Oshawott grunted as he charged twoards him, his scallop clenched tightly in his paw. _**"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"**_

Before Oshawott could strike, Chespin stepped out of the way, and watched as he fell to the ground face first. "Well you sure act like she is. If she's not your girlfriend, why didn't you let me take her?"

"B-Because..." Oshawott rolled over coughing out sand. "She deserves someone better than_ you._"

Chespin, along with all the other pokemon who were witnessing this scene all gasped. "How DARE you say something like that to a PRINCE." Chespin grunted, placing his paws on his hips, while still holding the crystal.

Oshawott stood up and brushed himself off. "Well I hear stuff like that COMING from a PRINCESS. So your argument is completely invalid."

The audience "ooo-ed" at that statement, angering the grass type even more.

"SHUT UP OSHAWOTT. If that's even your real name."

Oshawott rolled his eyes grabbed his scallop at threw it at Chespin, hitting him in his face. "It is."

The crowd went on an Uproar once they saw that one action of someone getting hurt. Chespin rubbed his face trying to get rid of the pain. _'It's about time that the moron showed his strength... now it's time to show him MY power.'_ He jumped off the ground, summoning magical leafs to be used as projectiles. "TRY DODGING THIS!"

* * *

"Oh no... They're gone!"

A pokemon made of pink crystals froze in fear.

"H-How could this be possible!?"

She rushed over to a boulder, nudging it out of her way revealing a secret passage way to an area where a large crystal laid.

Its glow, dim, and weakening.

"All of pokepark is in great peril... I must speak to her imediately about this."

* * *

The battle between Oshawott and Chespin has been going on for a half an hour now, and all pokemon were watching with great interest.

...

Well almost all of them.

Snivy sighed as she watched Oshawott fight Chespin. "This is not going to end well for me now isn't it?" She asked herself a frown forming on her lips.

"Well..." Fennekin, who was still standing next to her said. "Do you... want to talk about it? It could make you feel better!"

"Uhm..."

"Come on! please?"

"..."

"Snivy?"

"..."

"Are you oka- **_WHOA!_**"

Snivy wrapped a vine around fennekin and carried her away from the crowd and commotion to a more, quiet and peaceful area on the beach.

"Y-you can put me down now Snivy?" Fennekin stuttered.

Snivy sighed placing the fire fox gently on the sand. She quickly turned around facing away from Fennekin, trying to hide her blush in embarrassment. "Fennekin..."

Snivy gulped nervously. "You were right..."

Fennekin turned around and walked up to Snivy. "I was... Right?"

"Y-yeah... You were right." Snivy sighed again, relaxing her shoulders. "About... Me Liking... Oshawott."

"I... Was... wait what?"

Snivy rolled her eyes as she turned to face the fox like pokemon. "Yes, you were right." Snivy stroked one of her leafy arms nervously. "Even though you didn't mention it all that much you were still right... the things you mentioned about him, trusting me and protecting me... they made me realize that I am in love with a total buffoon!"

One of Fennekin's ears twitched. "Really!?"

Snivy gave out a short sigh. "Yes, because of you, you made me realize that I fell in love with a moron... but could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep it a... secret?"

"A secret? OH! I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Thank god..."

"But..."

"'But' what?"

"I... Um... I have something to tell you Snivy."

"Yeah what is it?"

Fennekin took a deep breath. "Today's My Birthday."

Snivy's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know it was to-"

"And I... I kissed F-"

_**"GRAHHHHHHHH!~"**_

A loud cry of pain inturrupted Fennekin's statement. Freezing the two girls in their spots.

Snivy stood there, her feet frozen in their spot, while a look of horror washed over her face. She could almost recall Oshawott making that exact same sound before he was sucked into the dark void years ago...

"Wait a second..."

She had forgotten for a brief moment that Oshawott was still battling Chespin.

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

**_heh... sorry if the chapter was confusing, again, I'm still practicing!_**

**_~Kirbygirl1013_**


	8. Chapter 8: A Victor Emerges!

**_And it's Chapter 8! I surprisingly didn't take too long with this chapter because I ACTUALLY felt like writing a bunch! Excuse the romantic mushy parts, I got creative_**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

"Xerneas! Xerneas!" yelled the pink crystal covered Pokémon.

"What is it my child?" said a large, deer looking Pokémon.

"I-It's the Gems of Life. They're gone!"

* * *

_"Oh no…"_

Snivy rushed over to the scene, and she saw a scratched up Oshawott lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Everyone started cheering for the winning side, but Snivy, Pikachu, and the others were the only ones still on Oshawotts side.

Now, take a moment to imagine this: One of your best friends is being pushed to the ground, beat up and all, you're standing at the sidelines, and you feel so powerless to stop it. You start to tear up and cry, as you yell for them to get back up and not give up.

This was Snivy at this exact moment.

"W-what are you doing, Oshawott?! Get back up!" Snivy yelled, choking on some of the words.

"It's already over," said Chespin, charging up another barrage of magical leaves. This was the deciding point, either Oshawott gets up and a miracle happens, or Chespin wins without even getting hit more than once.

…..Okay, it's cliché, I get it, but Oshawott struggles to get back on his feet, barely standing.

"Hehe, you're more of a loudmouth than me," Oshawott says as he turns to the green otter.

"So what?" Chespin asked.

Oshawott only smirked as he readied his scalchop. "At least I know when to shut up!" He throws his shell towards Chespins face, hitting him dead on the mark. He took the opportunity to rush over to Chespin and Tackle him hard."

"Agh!" yelled the green otter, falling onto the ground.

"Alright!" cheered Piplup and the others. Oshawott had won the battle. Snivy uncontrollably ran over to Oshawott and hugged him tightly.

"Y-you idiot!" said Snivy, sniffling. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Hehe, sorry, Snivy," said Oshawott. "But do you mind making the hug just a little less tight?"

Snivy finally let go of him, realizing she just hugged him, blushing.

"Ooo~" cooed Fennekin from a distance.

"Oh quiet!" yelled Snivy. Everyone came rushing over to Oshawott, congratulating him and checking if he's okay. The audience in the background cheered for Oshawott.

"Nice going, Oshawott!" said Pikachu.

"Y-You did it!" said Tepig.

"You weren't half bad," said Piplup.

"Half bad? That was AWESOME!" said Froakie.

"Probably not as awesome as YOU would've done, Froaksie," said Fennekin, snuggling up to Froakie. Everyone shuddered for some reason looking at that.

"This is awkward," said a confused Oshawott.

"DANGIT!" yelled an angry Chespin. "How did I lose?! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Everyone walked over to Chespin. "Looks your 'secret weapon' isn't so great, is it?"

Chespin turned around. "A prince deserves a princess! This was my one chance! This is NOT my day."

"Then why didn't you just ask NICELY to hang out with us?" Snivy questioned. "I would've at LEAST considered it if you weren't so creepy."

"Yeah," said Froakie.

"B-But this gem was supposed to give me crazy good powers! Noivern said it would!" Chespin said.

Everyone looked confused at what he blurted out.

"Wait, who's Noivern?" asked Pikachu.

"U-uh…" stammered Chespin.

* * *

"Oh no, it is what I feared," said a worried Xerneas. "He couldn't be planning on….Diancie, go and retrieve the gems before anything drastic happens!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the pink crystal Pokémon as she ran off. Xerneas looked to the skies.

"Yvetal, what are you planning…."

* * *

**_Well…..I got creative fast. But anyway, thanks for reading! Go ahead and review if you want! But I have to warn you, Kirby is watching your words, so be careful._**

**_-KRG_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Crystal Of Hope!

_**Heyo guys, It's like 1 in the morning, but I had to get the job done, sorry if this chapter seems confusing to you in any way shape or form!**_

~**_Kirbygirl1013_**

* * *

Diancie rushed through the forest, trying to navigate her way out of it. Thoughts of where the crystals might be rushed through her head.

"let's see... crystals normally don't float away on their own... unless if they're magical crystals." Diancie mumbled to herself as she followed a dirt path. "And the prophecy fortold that every 1000 years the crystals go up to the sky at midnight and erase all negitive impacts made in pokepark... But don't they usually return back to their original spots? Unless..." Diancie thought for a moment as she traveled through the forest, then shook her head. "No... that might be too stupid and highly unlikely... but maybe that might be it. Someone made an attempt to steal the crystals, and they took the action to hide themselves before they could be stolen... Oh but who would be dumb enough to-"

"Now if I were a crystal... where would I be?"

Diancie stopped at the sound of the sinester like voice coming from the otherside of some thick shrubs.

_'Well I found out who would be dumb enough to steal the crystals.'_ Diancie thought rolling her eyes. 'But why would they do that?'

Diancie aproached the bushes and carefully made her way through them, trying not to make too much noise. She moved some of the branches out of the way to see what was going on. What she saw: A single Gourgeist with a small group of pumkaboo's searching out every bit of land they traveled on.

Diancie's crystals began to glow. "S-stop!" she harshly, yet quietly cursed herself, stroking one of her long, ponytail like crystals. "I'm going to be spotted if you

don't stop glowing!" The crystals on her head only glowed brighter though, she didn't know why... until she put thought twoards it. "Wait a second." She poked her head out of the bush slightly, her ruby eyes blending in with the lively flowers that decorated it.

They scaned the area until they landed on a purple object that glisetened in the sunlight that peeked through the tree canopies. She gasped. "The purple crystal of life! The crystal of Hope!"

"MisssSSSsss Gourgeissst?"

"Did you hear SSSSSomething?"

"You buffoons! Cut the act, you're not snakes!"

"... WhatsssssSSss a SSSSssnake?"

Diancie shutered with fear. She blew her cover. _'Crap... what do I do now?'_ She stood there for a moment, her hands nervously shaking. It only took her a few moments before she came up with an idea, to distract them long enough to grab the crystal and get out of there. Then, with only a slight amount of hesitation, she put her plan into action, leaping out of the bushes with the crystal, that served as a pendent, glowing a bright white, waiting for the energy to be released.

She forced the energy out of the gemstone, shouting:

**"DAZZLING GLEAM!"**

* * *

"Uhm... well... ye see..." A nervous Chespin tapped his foot anxiously. "Noivern is a bat like pokemon who... Kinda promised me eternal power if I didn't let go of the crystal... and if I gave him 1000 berries."

"Oh wow." Snivy shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "You're worse than Oshawott when it comes to being gullible."

"Huh?"

"That Pokemon was lying! He's most likely a con-artist. A _scam man_."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. He just wanted your berries."

"Just wanted my berries?"

"Yeah. He just wanted your berries."

Chespin stared at they crystal for a moment, having his look of nervousness, turn into a one of discust. He heald the crystal out to Snivy. "Here." He rudely said. "Take the stupid thing, since you think it's cheep and all."

* * *

**_"AHHH!" _**

The Gourgeist and the Pumpkaboo squeezed their eyes shut at the blinding light omitted from Diancie.

She she quickly flew by the other pokemon and to the crystal, picking it up with both hands. "Uhm... How did the chant go again?" she said to herself trembeling with fear. She dug through her mind before the other pokemon became un-stunned.

_"Uhhmmm... When one is in trouble hear thee. _

_As that one speaks a hope filled plea... Ahh..._

_She wishes to travel far from this place..._

_She D-doesn't care if it's through time or space..._

_A-A place that's either far or near._

_The power of hope will get her away from here!"_

And with those words said, the crystal glowed brightly, giving of a blinding light. Diancie squeezed her eyes shut clenching the crystal to her chest, hoping that the crystal will get her out of there as soon as possible.

**"SHE HAS THE CRYSTAL!"**

**_"GET HER!"_**

* * *

"Well go on Snivy." Chespin said waving the crystal in front of Snivy's face. "Take it."

"Dude I just said that it was a scam." Snivy rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to give it to me?"

"Just shut up, and take it."

"Okay, Chespin." Pikachu said. "That's enough."

"Yeah Chespin." Piplup added. "Have you ever heard the phrase, No means No?"

Chespin grunted, tossing the crystal over his shoulder. "Whatever. It's nobody's problem anymore."

The crystal landed in the sand, making a soft thud sound as it hit the ground.

"So..." Froakie said. "Now what?"

Oshawott held his scratched up arm. "Well we could try the attraction that's here."

Snivy placed one of her vines around him casually. "Are you sure you're okay enough to do that?"

Oshawott looked at Snivy and smiled. "Yeah I- o_h_- I think I'm in - _ow_- good enough shape."

Pikachu sighed at the sight of the otter like pokemon in pain. "Oshawott, you can't go in this condition."

"N-No Pikachu I'm Fine..." Oshawott faked a smile. "Trust me."

"Okay!" Pikachu shrugged. "If you say so. Come on everyone... and Chespin, let's go find the attraction."

And with that everyone left the area, with Pikachu leading, Piplup and Tepig following him, Snivy, who had her vine still wrapped around Oshawott, following them, and Chespin, who was at the end of the line.

The crystal was abandoned, out in the open- _and glowing._

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUN... Yeah that ending was kinda rushed and boring, sorry about that. Now I just need some sleep..._**

**_~Kirbygirl1013_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Place-Holder Lore

**_So….yeah. By this point, I don't really know what to write for the 10th chapter. Like, what kind of attraction should be there, or this whole back story thing. So, I decided, instead of writing a main-story chapter, I may as well write the lore that (as JonTron says) IS ESSENTIAL TO UNDERSTAND TO CONCEPTS OF THIS FIC. Reader, grab some lore-ish music, cuz this is gonna get historical. This is Chapter 10: The Place-Holder Lore._**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

A long time ago, before PokePark was even created, there was conflict.

Not just conflict between rivals and opposing Pokémon, but even between friends. Strong Pokémon survived, while the weak were picked on and bullied.

There were two reigning Pokémon over PokePark at the time. Xerneas, the entity of life, and Yveltal, the entity of destruction. Unfortunately, Yveltal was constantly raining destruction on every corner of PokePark, and Xerneas couldn't keep track of it all.

That is, until she came across a Pokémon called Diancie. Diancie was a Pokémon covered in pink crystals who somehow has the ability to created gems containing emotions. Those who have a gem containing a certain emotion will have his/her said emotion heightened, like a gem filled with happiness can turn a Pokémon into one that is happy every second of its life.

These rare stones were thereby dubbed the Gems of Life, as they were said to be created before Pokémon came to the world.

Yveltal caught wind of these artifacts, and sought out to find them and use them for his dark designs. He recruited many strong Pokémon to aid his search, but they were only able to find two, the Gems of Life and Destruction. He used that power to control PokePark.

Xerneas, with the help of Diancie, fought Yveltal with all their strength. They were only able to take back the Gem of Life, and they sealed away Yveltal deep in the caves of PokePark. All seemed peaceful for PokePark, as Xerneas took over the role of governing the land.

She used the Gems of Life, except the Gem of Destruction, to spread emotion and friendliness throughout PokePark, and that is how PokePark was created for today.

Never needing its power again, Xerneas and Diancie sealed the Gems into a tomb, hoping they will never be taken again, and peace continued to thrive.

But Yveltal's servants still lingered, as they plotted to free their master from the seal, and they needed the Gems of Creation to do so.

* * *

**_You know, the lore is important to a story with powerful objects such as this. And I feel like I fulfilled a big hole. Even though the chapter was short, I at least gave a small hint as to what was going on. And so, go ahead and review what you thought! Seeya in Chapter 12!_**

**_-KRG_**


	11. Chapter 11: Some Cliche Confessions!

_**HOO is it good to be back! I've been sick for a while so I really didn't have that much of a chance to write, and when I did felt like I could do some writing, I didn't write all that much. But I FINALLY got around to finishing the chapter, but it's a little bit rushed. So uhm... Sorry about that! I'll try to write better next time!**_

_**~Kirbygirl1013**_

* * *

...

Diancie opened her eyes to see that the area around her changed. She was no longer in the forest, which is a major releif, but she didn't know how to get there from the area she was currently at... Wait a second...

"Where... am I?"

Diancie looked around; examining the area around her, the snow white sand, the clear blue skies, and the welcoming palm trees. She never knew that this calm looking paradise even existed. She loosened her grip on the purple crystal that was still in her arms as she stared in awe at the ocean in the distance. "How come... I never knew of this place?" She blinked trying to break her trance. "It's... Amazing."

Suddenly, her pink crystals began to glow again, breaking her trance. "Didn't I just tell you to shut up already?" She whispered sighing. "Sometimes I don't know why you- Huh?" She looked down seeing that the purple crystal glowing as well. 'The crystal of hope is glowing too?... Does... does this mean...?' Diancie turned around and looked down to see a green crystal, slightly buried in the sand.

"Ahh!" She smiled as she began to dig out the green crystal with her free hand. "How did you wind up here?~"

* * *

"Well this is pointless!" Piplup sighed. "There's no attraction!"

"There IS an attraction Piplup." Froakie said as he shot a glare at Piplup. "It's CLOSED, that's all."

"S-so what do we do now?" Tepig asked.

Pikachu thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know..." He said. "I was thinking we could take this time to try and make new friends or just head back to camp. Any other thoughts?"

Snivy raised her hand. "I have one."

"Okay..." Pikachu nodded. "What is it?"

"Well..." she sighed. "Why are we letting a guy, who almost killed a friend of ours... Travel, with us?" She turned to Chespin, raising a pokebrow.

Chespin sighed. "Well technically, I wasn't trying to kill him."

Snivy rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Oh Really? Then what was it for?"

Chespin blushed as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Haha... Funny thing..." He cleared his throat, trying to collect his usual prideful personality. "Ya see... My Dad-"

"What about your dad?" Snivy crossed her arms, shooting him an intimidating glare.

"I think I might know where this is going." Fennekin whispered nudging Froakie.

Froakie sighed. "Sadly, I think I do too." Froakie shrugged. "I'd never thought the kid's dad would force him to do that though."

"What are you two saying?" Pikachu said turning to the pair.

"Yeah... What ARE you two saying?" Oshawott said turning to the pair along with everyone else.

Fennekin exchanged looks with Froakie for a moment. "Should we... Tell them?"

Froakie Nodded then sighed lightly. "Well, they want to know. Right?"

"I... I guess..."

The pair turned back to the group, who were still standing there, waiting for a response. They took a deep breath.

"Well you see..." Fennekin started. "Chespin's father, Chesnaught, Is one of the most rude, unpleasant kings to be around. Nobody seems to know why though."

"Some say that the power of being a king got to his head." Froakie added. "Being the controller of everything around him, the power... other pokemon claim that the power of being a ruler got to his head. Changing him entirely."

"He might of thought that it would be the right time to find his prince a Maiden to be with. But not to marry... Yet."

Snivy's eyes widened. "And that Maiden was... Me?"

Fennekin nodded. "And if Oshawott lost that battle, you would of had your future forced upon you."

"But I still don't get it."

Snivy shook her head, placing her leafy hands on her hips. "WHY out of EVERY Princess in EVERY PokePark, would I be the one that get's picked?"

"I... have absolutely no idea at all."

"Yeah, I don't know either..." Chespin sighed. "But what I do know is that I'm completely screwed now."

Pikachu turned to Chespin with a look of concern on his face. "Why? Did your father say something along the lines of 'Come back with a girlfriend or don't come back at all' to you? And you're too scared to go back because of it?"

Chespin glumly looked down, mumbling the word "Yes" under his breath. As much as he loved him, he feared his father, and he took everything he said, very, VERY seriously.

"Well that sucks." Pikachu frowned. "What are you going to do now?"

Chespin sighed nervously as he looked back up at Pikachu and the others. "I... I want to hang out with you guys."

Everyone else was taken back by that statement in shock. Especially Oshawott and Snivy, who didn't really like him all that much because of his actions towards them in the beginning.

_"What!?"_

Pikachu stood there for a moment, standing in shock like everyone else was. But after a couple of moments of thought, his look of shock slowly shifted to a warm, friendly smile. "Sure, you can hang out with us."

_**"W-WHAT!?"**_

Snivy and Oshawott ran up to Pikachu and dragged him away from the group, both of them holding one arm each.

_"DUDE!"_ Snivy whispered harshly. _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"_

"What was what for?" Pikachu replied, a bit confused to what's going on.

"You know what we're talking about!" Oshawott whispered. "Why did you allow that... _JERK_ to hang out with us!?"

"Well... Uh..." Pikachu sighed. "I don't know, I thought the whole 'being a jerk over getting a girlfriend' thing would blow over after he told us about it."

_"THINGS DON'T BLOW OVER THAT EASILY PIKACHU."_ Snivy grunted.

* * *

"S-so what do you think they're taking about?" Tepig asked turning to Piplup, who was watching Pikachu as he was being "yelled" at by Oshawott and Snivy.

"Beats me." Piplup sighed. "Hey Fennekin, Froakie..." He turned to face Fennekin and Froakie...

But froze at what he saw.

"Uh... Dude." Piplup said.

Froakie looked up at Piplup, as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah?"

"Why... do you have your arm around Fennekin?"

"I-It's Not what it looks like!"

"..."

"I-It's sorta what it looks like?"

"..."

"OKAY It's EXACTLY what it looks like!

"I knew it."

"Oh god _PLEASE_ don't say it."

"I KNEW IT!"

_"Please DON'T say it!"_

"IKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWIT!"

**"DON'T."**

"You-"

_**"DON'T."**_

"You an-"

_**"PIPLUP NO."**_

"YOU AND FENNEKIN ARE GOING OUT NOW!"

"GAH!" Froakie fell backwards in the sand in defeat. "I GIVE UP!"

Fennekin giggled as she mimiced the action of falling backwards in the sand.

...

"Hey" She said looking up at him. "Why are you acting like Mr. Grumpy pants."

Froakie sighed. "Well... It's... Uhm..." his blush worsened. "I... You... You see... Uhm..."

"You know... there's no need to act like you don't like me in... that way." She smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I... I... Really like you Froakie. A lot. Like, Tons. More than the average Like..." Fennekin Nuzzled him affectionately as the crystal around her neck began to glow.

"It's like... It's like I'm in _love_ with you or something."

* * *

_**Yeah, cliche chapter cliff hanger is cliche. Someday I'll master the art of Romance... Someday...**_

**_~Kirbygirl1013_**


	12. Chapter 12: Acceptance!

**_Woohoo Chapter 12! Creative blocks forced me to think for a bit, and then me and Kirb role-played to get part of this chapter. A collab chapter in a collab fanfic…..COLLABCEPTION! Also I read a review saying the even chapters are a bit short. I try to make them as long as I can, and I try to improve with each one, so if they're short, keep in mind that both me and Kirb are improving. Ok? Good. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

Froakie shuddered. "Y-You…love me?" His cheeks were flushed in a deep crimson.

The crystal continued to glow as Fennekin said, "Of course."

"Well uh….I…uhm" Froakie awkwardly shifted his position, his eyes locking with the little red foxes. "I…I…" He was then soon cut off as Fennekin made lip contact with Froakie, his eyes widening wider than they were ever before. "I can't believe it!" he thought. "This isn't a dream, it's actually happening!" The gem started to shine even brighter than it was before as they continued the kiss.

A few moments later, Fennekin broke the kiss, nuzzling Froakie with affection. "Froakie….I really, really love you."

"I…l-love you too," Froakie said.

Fennekin scooted in closer towards Froakie, nuzzling him more as she purred softly. Froakie did the same, hugging her gently.

They blocked out everything else at the moment. The confused Tepig, the hysterically laughing Piplup, everything. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment…was them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott were arguing, no one was winning.

"IT'S NOT COOL PIKACHU!" Snivy yelled. "HE ALMOST KILLED OSHAWOTT."

"W-well, what about second chances?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"Oh my Arceus," Snivy sighed frustratingly in defeat. "I just…I can't trust this guy, okay? He almost…" She finished her sentence in her thoughts: 'killed someone I… liked.'

"Yeah," Oshawott agreed. "I don't want a possible traitor on our backs."

Pikachu frowned. "How do you guys know that he'll betray us? You'll never know until you take the risk."

"That kind of risk almost KILLED us in Wish Park!" Snivy counter-argued.

"Speaking of which," Pikachu scratched the bottom of his chin (ALSO SPOILERS FOR ENDING OF POKEPARK 2 INBOUND IF YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED). "How was it in the Dark Void (it's a noun, so I capitalize it) before our ENEMY saved us?"

Both Oshawott and Snivy shuddered at the memory. "You don't want to know," both said. But Pikachu did have a point. Their enemy did save them.

"HA!" Pikachu smirked. "You just don't want to admit I'm RIGHT!"

Chespin interrupted. "Can I PLEASE add my input here?!"

Snivy yelled, "NO. GO OVER THERE AND DO…SIDE…CHARACTER….STUFF…."

"What does that even mean?!"

"I…don't know…GAH! Whatever, Just say what you want to say….wait, YOU WERE LISTENING THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Well you guys do argue loudly," Chespin rubbed his ears.

"Don't worry, Chespin," Pikachu shrugged. "Your ears'll get used to them eventually."

"Eventually….wait," Oshawott said. "You mean were still gonna….?"

"Like I said," Pikachu said. "Second chances."

"Sigh…I guess…" Snivy said.

"Snivy? B-but…"Oshawott said shockingly.

"Come on, Oshawott," Snivy stated. "We're treating him how we used to treat each other….like crap."

Oshawott realized that it made sense, and finally gave up. "Yeah…I guess we could…"

They turned to Chespin and Snivy said, "We're really sorry Chespin. We'll give you one more chance."

"Yeah, just don't betray us," Oshawott warned.

"Don't worry, I won't be a jerk to you guys," Chespin smiled. "…Most of the time."

Tepig looked at both scenes unfolding and yelled, "W-WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON?!"

Piplup finally got around to controlling himself. "Hahaha…haaah…oh man I think I pulled a muscle from laughing to hard…."

Chespin turned around. "From what?"

Piplup pointed over towards Fennekin and Froakie, and everyone's mouths gaped open at what they were looking at: Fennekin and Froakie, lying on the ground, hugging each other.

* * *

"Oh it's good to have you back, little gem!" Diancie said as she took hold of the Gem of Life. "Now to take these back to Xerne-"

She was cut short at the fact that the gems were still glowing.

"There couldn't be any more around here," Diancie said, but started to doubt herself. "Maybe just one quick look around."

She looked around, following the gems light intensity, and it led her to the current scene before her.

"The Gem of L-Love?! OH NO!"

* * *

**_Oh noes, it's a cliffhanger! Everyone hit the floor! But anyway, now's the best time to take a moment and review the story! Go ahead and do that if you wish! Seeya!_**

**_-KRG_**


	13. Chapter 13: A Lullaby for A Diamond!

_**Hi, It's me again, back with chapter 13, and by the time I finished writing this was on a Friday... Heh, strange how that works eh?**_

**_Anyways this chapter's kind of a character relationship development chapter, nothing too special. But I hope you enjoy it either way!_**

**_~Kirbygirl1013_**

* * *

"OH NO!" Diancie Shouted, quickly covering her mouth afterwords.

Oshawott stood up straight, one of his ears twitching. "Hey guys..." He said. "Did you all hear that?"

_'Oh crap.'_ Diancie panicked, scaning the area around her for a place to hide. _'If anyone knows my location, I'll be screwed!'_

"Uh... You know..." Snivy pointed to the two pokemon laying in the sand. "I think the real question is; why are Fennekin and Froakie cuddling, in the sand, in broad daylight?"

Pikachu shrugged staring at the pair, who has apperently fallen asleep. "I have no clue, but I think the real question is..." He pointed to the panicking Diancie. "Who's that pokemon?"

"Oh." Snivy blankly stared at Diancie for a moment. "WELL. THAT'S A REALLY GOOD QUESTION PIKACHU, _BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE AT ALL!_"

"U-uhm..." Tepig stuttered. "I... I think it's scared guys. Y-You should really stop yelling."

Chespin only nodded, staring at the diamond pokemon that was still panicking. "Yeah... You know what else she is? HOT." He wagged his tail, showing a sign of immedate attraction. He ran over to her, completely abandoning the others.

"So..." Snivy crossed her arms. "How long do you think it'll take until he gets totally rejected?"

"I give him 5 minuets." Pipup said.

Oshawott chuckled. "I give him 5_ seconds._"

* * *

Chespin awkwardly shuffled himself closer and closer to Diancie, who was still searching for a place to hide. "H-H-hey there." He stuttered.

Diancie looked down to see Chespin right next to her. She sighed, trying to fake a smile. "Why hello there!"

"Y-You look... Stunning." Chespin said, nervously stroking his tail. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Oh! uhm... Thank you... Uh..."

"Are you okay miss?"

Diancie sighed, and tried her best to calm down. "I'm fine... uhm..."

"Oh! Right!" Chespin turned to face the front her. "The name is Sir Chespin madame!" he bowed. "THE first born son of King Chesnaught."

"First born son of King Chesnaught..." Diancie scratched her chin, while still cradling the two crystals in one of her arms. "I know I've heard that before... but where?"

"Uhm..."

"Shush now, I'm thinking... Humm... King Chesnaught..." Diancie hummed, as she thought out loug. "King Chesnaught..."

"Yes." Chespin rolled his eyes sighing softly. "King Chesnaught is my dad."

"I know, I know, he's your dad... It's just the name..."

"What about the name?"

"I dunno, It just sounds SUPER familiar."

* * *

"Oh my god." Snivy said, her mouth wide open. "It's been a minuet and he hasn't been slapped yet."

_"GREAT LORD FROM ABOVE!"_ Oshawott shouted, his stubby arms stretched to the sky. **_"IT'S A MERICAL!"_**

"PRAISE THE GODS!" Piplup chimed in, mimicking Oshawott. "PRAISE THE GODS OF _NOT GETTING SLAPPED IN THE FACE!_"

Snivy chuckled. "Oh you guys... What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

"King..." Diancie closed her eyes. "... King Chesnaught."

"Uh..." Chespin looked up at Diancie with concern in his eyes. "Are you...?"

"Oh!" Diancie snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. Anyways... I got a bit of a mission to do, and I really can't sit around and chat any

longer."

"What do you-"

Diancie hovered around Chespin, leaving him behind. He turned around and watched as she floated off towards Fennekin and Froakie, with a blank expression on his face.

"Alright then."

* * *

_'Alright...'_ Diancie sighed. _'Time to get the crystal of-'_

_"AH!"_

Without warning, Diancie fell over, dropping the two crystals she held. '_Wh-what was that all about!?'_ She rolled over and sat up, moaning with pain. _'Oh no... It the crystal THAT weak now!?'_ She reached for her head to rub it, but stopped half way, using her oppisite hand to grab it in pain...

She realized that it wasn't the brightest idea she had... But she realized it as she fell backwards back into the sand.

**_"AHHH!"_**

"M-Miss! Are you alright!?" Chespin rushed over to help Diancie back up into her sitting position.

Diancie sighed. "I... I..."

"Miss?"

"Oh..." Diancie looked at her hand, feeling her wrist throb in pain. "I might of sprained my wrist..."

"Oh no..." Chespin frowned, grabbing her hand. "You need help standing up miss?"

"N-no, no I'm just fi-OW!" Diancie cringed in pain as she felt the light tug on her hand, making Chespin worry even more.

"I-I'm sorry!" He nervously stuttered. "I just wanted to get something for your wrist! That's all!"

Diancie faked a smile. "Oh, you really don't need to do that. Honest. My wrist is-ow- j-just fine."

"A-are you sure?"

"Ye-ow... Okay no. But I would be if you would hand me the c-"

"Stay here, I'll get something to wrap up your wrist in."

"No... Sir Chespin it's fine... just hand me those crystals..."

"Why?"

"Just hand me them."

"..."

"Please?"

Chespin sighed as he gave in. "Oh alright..." Chespin then saw Snivy, Oshawott, and Piplup just... standing there, staring with shock. He blushed. "Hey guys!" He called. "Could you help me out here!?"

* * *

"Ohhh no." Piplup said. "He caught us."

Snivy sighed. "Piplup, it's not that big of an issue."

"MISSION ABORT!" Oshawott shouted "MISSION ABORT!" Oshawott began to run away, but was quickly stop short by Snivy grabbing his shoulder with one of her vines.

"He just wants our help..." Snivy rolled her eyes. "That's all, Isn't that right Pikachu?" She turned to Pikachu, only to see him talk to Tepig. "Uhm... Pikachu?"

"Oh!" Pikachu stopped talking to Tepig and turned to Snivy. "Sorry... I wasn't involved in the 'watch Chespin as he tries to pick up a girl' show."

"A-And I still don't know what's going on." Tepig said, still un-clear of the current situation.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment." Snivy said, as she pulled Oshawott back twoards the group. "A fri- I mean... an acquaintance needs our help."

"You mean Chespin?" Pikachu's ear twitched. "What does he need help with."

"A girl who got injured."

"Oh, okay... Wait what?"

* * *

"Okay, now just place the purple one six feet away from the green one." Diancie said.

Chepsin nodded then turned to Oshawott who was holding the crystal of hope in his arms. "Well..." Chespin said, pointing at the ground in the distance. "You heard the lady!"

Oshawott grunted as he waddled over to the spot where the rodent pointed. "You... Don't need to be bossy about it you know." He said, while jabbing the crystal into the sand like it was a sword.

Snivy, who was holding up Diancie, sighed with releif. "Phew, now that is over and done with."

Pikachu, who was also holding Diancie up, turned his head to Diancie, who was breathing calmly. "So..." Pikachu said. "Now what?"

"I'll tell you in a heart beat. But..." Diancie turned her head to Pikachu and whispered. "Are the two lovebirds still asleep behind us?"

Pikachu quickly looked pass Diancie's large crystals then looked back at her and nodded. "Yep."

Diancie smiled. "Ahh great. It's because... well..." Diancie giggled as she closed her eyes "Well... You'll see..." and with that she took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders... letting her crystals glow.

**_"Shine, Beauteous crystals of mine._**

**_Make thy days pain flow away from thy mind._**

**_As much as I whimper, scream, and or shout,_**

**_My love for my life is strong with no doubts..."_**

Her voice, sweet and soft like an Eevee's, yet as strong and elegant as a Meloetta's, could be heard through out the entirety of all pokepark.

**_"Sweet pain, and misery please leave me be._**

**_Because thy princess Diancie needs to be free._**

**_Free to sing, and free to be happy,_**

**_Free to rule her kingdom in peace..._**

**_Glow, Beauteous crystals of life,_**

**_Please take back was rightfully mine,_**

**_heal the one sorrows that has been cursed upon the,_**

**_with a sweet gentle lullaby made for me..."_**

Tepig leaned over and whispered to Pikachu. "G-gosh... I-I never knew she could sing."

Pikachu lightly sighed. "I didn't know either."

**_"Hmmmmm hmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm... Hmmmmm mmmmm hmmmm hmmm mmmmm..."_**

Diancie smiled as she hummed, freely moving the wrist she sprained with out any pain. _'Teehee... It worked.'_ she thought.

She hovered off the ground up into a standing position. Her eyes opened, but only widened in shock at what she saw.

A large group of pokemon, staring in amazement, at her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Princess Of Crystals!

**_Hoo boy it's chapter 14! Let me just say right now that this has been a HELL of a lot of fun writing!_**

**_-KRG_**

* * *

A large group of Pokémon exploded into applause and cheering and Diancie's "performance," including Pikachu and the others (except for Fennekin and Froakie, they're probably having a joint dream at this point). Diancie was instantly embarrassed and turned away from the crowd blushing. Chespin practically fell over from "romance-overload" mumbling things like "so beautiful…" As the crowd finally broke up and went about their lives, Piplup was wondering something about the song.

"Hey guys, I'm confused," He said, stumped.

"What is it?" Oshawott asked.

"Did that Pokémon say she was a 'princess'?" Everyone stood in shock. She did say she the word "princess" and her name in the same sentence, so could she actually be a princess?

"Talk about a large reveal…sort of," Pikachu wondered.

Chespin overheard what everyone was talking about and sprung back to his feet saying, "Did someone say PRINCESS and DIANCIE?"

"JEEZ, THIS GUY IS NUTS!" Snivy yelled, surprised.

* * *

Diancie managed to get over her embarrassment and starting to review the events prior and present.

"Okay, so I met this Chespin who says he's the son of King Chesnaught. I'm confused why I remember the name, but why is it familiar? A-anyway, my hand suddenly hurt when I tried to get the Crystal of Love. I don't think any of the crystals have been that weak. How long was it in the possession of that Pokémon? Well. It doesn't matter, I managed to restore my hand, so the power of the crystal should return to norma-"

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEE!" screamed and very awake and VERY confused Fennekin.

* * *

Let's rewind a bit back so that we can know why Fennekin is awake.

During the song Diancie was singing, the crystal around Fennekin started to dim in light, and eventually lost its light as the song concluded. As Fennekin was the only one affected, she soon started to gain consciousness again.

Now the theory of the crystals is that it amplifies the emotion based on how much of the emotion is being used. So if a little bit of love is shown, the crystal starts to grow, and so does the emotions control over the host. So, the Crystal of Love's light was so strong, it actually took control of Fennekin, feeling nothing but love for Froakie. Of course, the reverse is also true. If Diancie sings that song, the control will start to dim, allowing the host to gain more and more control over itself. So, the strength of the light depends on how strong the emotion is.

Now, since Fennekin was under the trance, she would have no conclusive memory of the events during the time the crystal was near her, which, as she awoke to the sight of her being so near to Froakie, she would them start screaming right about…

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEE!"

….now.

* * *

Fennekin rolled over stood up, her heart pounding. "What… The… Heck… Happened?" she said between gasps. Diancie crossed her arms and sighed. "Just as I suspected…" She rolled her eyes. "poor creature doesn't remember a thing."

Everyone ran over to where Fennekin and Froakie were. "What happened?!" asked Tepig, a bit frightened.

"I Just asked that." Fennekin said.

"Yeah, but why were you screaming?" Snivy asked.

"I…" Fennekin sighed as a blush showed through her fur. "I don't know…"

Diancie moved over to the scene. "That would be my fault, Hehe…"

Fennekin stared at Diancie for a moment. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" She screamed, pointing a paw at her.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Diancie moved back in fright. "I only happened to wake you up!"

Fennekin relaxed a little lowering her paw. "Okay…" she said. "…but who are you?"

Diancie took a bow. "I am Diancie, princess of the Crystals of Life."

"Crystals of life?" Fennekin said of confusion. Diancie gestured to the crystal that was around her neck. "That thing right there, is the most feeble crystal, the crystal of love. It breaks once every 5000 years or so…" Diancie sighed. "… that's what Xerneas told me at least…"

Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin all gasped at once, "You KNOW the legendary Xerneas?" Pikachu and the others all stood in confusion. Who is Xerneas?

Diancie covered her mouth, giggling. "Whoops, I said to much again." She sighed. "Yes I know the legendary Xerneas… she's like… a care taker to me. We made the crystals together to maintain the peaceful balance of PokePark."

"It would explain why there are these Crystals, but why are they here?" Froakie asked. "WHO CARES?!" Chespin said. "Diancie's more amazing than ever!"

"Ahh… that's sweet of you to say…" Diancie bushed as she rubbed one of her long crystals.

"But i wouldn't mind telling you the story about the crystals."

"Sure."

* * *

Diancie cleared her throat. "Many years ago, destruction threatened all of PokePark. The legendary Pokémon Xerneas did what she could to fight of the destruction, but failed in almost every way possible. But, just before all hope was lost, she met a young pokemon, unlike any she has ever seen. She quickly figured out that the pokemon has the ability to create beautiful crystals from the palm of her hands… Xerneas knew what to do now, she had an idea to seal away the chaos once and for all…"

"And that Pokémon was you?" Piplup asked?

"Yes." Diancie placed her hand on her chest. "Xerneas requested me to make the crystals as soon as possible… but the crystals were made with most of the power i have… I'm too weak to make any more crystals of that size. so i can't replace them. Once the crystals were made and the emotions were sealed, the two of us ventured off to find the bringer of destruction… Yveltal."

"Whoa, that's intense." Oshawott said.

"Very Intense" Diancie sighed. "On our journey however, she asked me to build one more crystal, a very large one. one that held the entirety of PokePark in its grasp. but when we confronted Yveltal… he broke it in two. The two halves were deemed the crystal of Eternal Life, and the crystal of Destruction."

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say Xerneas got the crystal of Eternal Life?" Snivy said.

Diancie nodded. "Yep."

"And Yveltal got the crystal of Destruction."

"And? And?" Tepig asked.

"Well… we managed to seal away the guy. and peace was restored to PokePark." Diancie said.

"Now THAT'S a story!" Pikachu said. By the time Diancie finished, it was already getting close to dark.

"Uhmm…" Snivy said. "It's getting kinda late."

"Maybe it's time we all get some rest." Pikachu said. "It's been a long day for sure."

"yeah." Oshawott said. "I would say that too, after almost getting killed." Pikachu shot him a glare. "Seriously?" Pikachu asked, raising a pokebrow. "you STILL can't let that go?"

"WHAT. You should know me by know." Oshawott reputed.

"Yeah but still…"

"Gah, too tired to argue…" Oshawott said as he flopped to the ground, falling asleep.

* * *

The rest of the gang fell asleep pretty quickly, save Froakie and Fennekin. Froakie was trying to fall asleep, but his head felt messed up because of his earlier nap. Fennekin wandered off towards the water to think about recent events that have transpired.

"Oh man, I'm SO embarrassed about earlier," she thought. "I hope I didn't do anything crazy. But why can't I remember anything?"

"Having trouble sleeping?" Diancie wandered towards Fennekin.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Sorry about suspecting you earlier."

"No, no, it's fine!" Diancie smiled. "I just saw you wander off, so I came to check on you. You seem troubled."

"That's 'cause I am. When Froakie put that crystal on me on my birthday, I had no idea that my liking the gift would make my….feelings for him grow."

"Well, I can't really blame both of you. Froakie probably found that crystal on the beach, so both you and him never knew it's true power," Diancie said. "But I'd understand if you want to take back everything you probably said to him."

"No, it's already said and done," Fennekin sighed. "I'm just confused on what to do next. It'll be awkward between me and him."

"You wanna know what I think?" Diancie asked. Fennekin turned to her. "Talk to him. Let him know that you'll still be his friend even if you feel that way."

"You think that'll work?" Fennekin asked.

"Of course!" Diancie smiled. "Now go rest up."

"Thank you so much," Fennekin thanked Diancie and went on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, during that conversation, Snivy managed to overhear.

"Man, I wish I was that brave about that kind of stuff….." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**_HOLY SWEET FIRE BUN ON A STICK, THIS WAS A LONG ONE! I actually got help from Kirb on this one again. We seem to RP when we have no ideas, and it seems to work! Hopefully this means the even's will be longer! Either way, go ahead and review this chapter or the story in general! Later!_**

**_-KRG_**


End file.
